


Unwrap Gifts

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree





	Unwrap Gifts

***

他们不知道是怎么一回事，总之他们正缠在一起，亲吻得乱七八糟，更像是想要把对方吃掉，或者是和对方融化在一起。  
天台的栏杆并不让人放心，但比起这个，更让人不放心的是bambam逐渐朝他的脖子和锁骨滑去的亲吻。  
“老天……”  
金有谦抬起下巴，他的视线在深蓝色的夜空里随机地徘徊了一会，然后他决定还是bambam更值得一看——

bambam正，努力用他湿漉漉的亲吻解开金有谦的纽扣。  
这简直就是犯规，因为金有谦根本就无法抵抗bambam的嘴唇，更不要提这对嘴唇的主人现在正用一种潮湿又邪恶的眼神从他胸口向上看着。  
金有谦都能看到他鲜红的嘴唇两边冒出两颗尖锐的牙齿了！

“Hmmmmm……”  
金有谦从喉咙间挤出一声低沉的叹息，他的bambam——此时就像个小恶魔——已经跪在了他面前，用他冰凉的手指轻轻搭在他的牛仔裤边缘摩擦着。  
金有谦觉得自己硬得头都开始发痛了，而他的小恶魔还在像是等待吃一顿8 courses的大餐一样不紧不慢地用手指在他的下腹上若有若无地擦着。

“你又在玩什么？”  
金有谦微微弯下腰来，用力握住bambam的下巴让他抬起头来看向自己。  
“你知道，拆礼物的时候，总要有点仪式感。”  
bambam吐出舌头在他的已经足够湿润的嘴唇上舔了一圈。  
金有谦确信他是故意的，也确信他因为这个动作又硬了一点。  
真该死！  
“你最好快一点……”他喘着气，“也许会有人上来。”  
“来赏月吗？”  
bambam吐出一句刻薄的话，然后他用修长的手指灵巧地解开了他面前的牛仔裤拉链。  
金有谦前段渗出的液体在棉质的布料上留下了一点不太体面的印记，但他此刻并没工夫去搭理这些，他只想把颤抖的手指插进这个小恶魔柔软的头发里，然后按住他的脑袋。

他确实这么做了。  
甚至因为颤抖，动作不可避免地有些粗暴。  
这引起了bambam不满地哼哼，但他这会儿没法说话，因为他整个口腔都被一个硬邦邦的物体塞满了。  
“噢这他妈的……”  
金有谦强忍着自己朝下看的欲望，因为他知道他绝对受不了那个画面。  
所以他只能仰起脑袋，用牙齿咬住下唇，努力克制那些因为bambam的口腔过于火热而产生的低吼。

bambam在专注地吞吐。  
他弯曲的双腿因为自己发胀的下身而抖动着，因此他不得不用双手牢牢攥着金有谦坚实的大腿来维持稳定。  
他选择先用他湿润的口腔和舌头照顾那个光滑又坚硬的顶端，因为他喜欢捉弄金有谦，而且他深知这样会让他抓狂。  
bambam喜欢金有谦抓狂的样子。  
而他现在还远远不是。

“嘿，甜心，”bambam拍拍金有谦的大腿让他低下头来看着自己，“来看看这个。”  
在得到金有谦发红的视线后，他满意地低下头，用他柔软的舌头在顶端舔舐了一圈，然后迅速地包裹住他整根发硬的老二。  
他的舌头贴在有着细小褶皱的底部，他知道这个神秘的地方会引起金有谦超大幅度的抖动。  
“操！bambam！操！”  
这太超过了。  
金有谦没法看这个。  
那个小恶魔，跪在他底下，用那个鬼知道为什么会这么火热的口腔和舌头包裹着他的老二。敏感的顶端抵在狭窄紧致的喉咙口，他甚至能感受到那里因为不适而收缩着。  
这绝对、他妈的、太超过了！

而他知道，bambam并不会这么简单地放过他。  
bambam努力又把那根充血发硬的老二往里吞了吞，直到他被撑开到麻木的嘴唇终于抵达了金有谦的下腹他才罢休。  
接着他猛地撤出唇舌，透明的液体顺着金有谦的老二连在他的嘴角上。  
他抬头，冲金有谦露出一个危险的眼神。  
“你喜欢这个。”  
他用沙哑的声音向金有谦宣告着控制权。  
在凉风和夜色下，金有谦看着他的bambam，不可自控地想到了一条蛇缠绕在自己身上的画面。  
他打了个冷战，但他的身体烫得惊人。  
他只能极力克制自己攥住手心里那些柔软的发丝的冲动，从喉咙里挤出溃败的字句。  
“噢老天，”他说，“我他妈爱死这个了。”

bambam的嘴角还挂着透明的液体，那让他的嘴唇看上去像是挂了一层糖浆。  
金有谦很想现在就把他拉起来狠狠咬上那两片该死的嘴唇。  
但他知道，这是bambam拆礼物的时间，他并不想抢走他的兴致。

bambam低下头，开始仔细地用唇舌探索着这个在他口中跳动的物体。  
他不怀好意地用坚硬的牙齿擦过硬物的表面，然后在金有谦的惊呼中又狡猾地把它们收起来。  
他吞吐地越来越快，金有谦感受到他的老二正被口腔和舌头紧紧包裹着，他觉得温暖、脆弱、暴躁、不安……  
他想要狠狠摇摆胯部把bambam的嘴巴填到最满，他想要握住他纤长的下巴感受自己的老二在他狭窄的喉间戳刺。  
他觉得有一股状似液体的火从那张罪恶的该死的嘴里流向他的全身。他的下腹紧绷着，他的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，他听到自己的低吼声和叹息声不断从火热的喉间涌出，他觉得他的双眼都快烧起来了。  
他妈的他妈的！

天台的楼梯口突然传来了一个尖锐的响动。  
金有谦想被扼住了喉咙一样僵硬在原地，他全身的汗毛都竖起来了，他感到自己逐渐分离成了两个，一个正在与bambam的嘴唇和舌头激烈地搏斗着，一个则胆战心惊地留意着四周的动静。  
“别分心。”  
bambam含着他的老二提醒他。  
他的牙齿再次擦过柱体表面。  
“操！”金有谦攥住他的头发，“你是故意的！”他的声音里有着滚烫的喘息，“你知道我受不了这个！操！bambam！这见鬼的！”  
这见鬼的！  
金有谦觉得自己的大脑里涌进了乳白色的浓稠液体，他全身紧绷着，脚趾蜷缩在鞋子里，他的耳朵还在下意识地关注着天台入口的动静，而他其余所有的感官都在尖叫着。  
他快到了。  
他这会儿既希望这甜蜜的折磨快点结束，又希望它永远不要结束。  
他的胸腔里塞满了各种各样的情绪，然后这些情绪在bambam要命的口腔里汇聚、融合，成为滚烫的热火冲到他的下腹。  
“操操操操操……”

bambam抬眼，朝他露出通红湿润的眼睛，和鲜红的像在滴血的嘴唇。  
天台楼梯口窜进一只猫。  
金有谦低吼着在bambam的嘴里抽插。  
他知道自己这会儿正硬得像他妈的一块铁，bambam一定不好受到了极点，但他就是忍不住。  
看看他身下的那副场景吧！  
他在心里无助地尖叫着。  
“他妈的上帝啊！”他握紧了身后的栏杆，在快要攀登到顶峰时猛地抽出自己的老二，然后他把bambam从地上拽起来，发狠似地咬上那张鲜艳得像是犯罪的嘴唇。

他野蛮地咬着bambam的嘴唇，然后不舍地拉开两人的距离。  
他把bambam转过身来推向栏杆，从背后抱住他时在他耳边用忍耐的低音说着：  
“轮到我拆礼物了，甜心。”

***

金有谦近乎粗暴地扯开bambam的裤子，金属纽扣碰在栏杆上发出尖锐的声音，这让他们两个人都颤抖了一下。  
bambam的前段挂着亮晶晶的液体，而后面已经湿软得一塌糊涂，金有谦甚至可以轻松地送入三根手指，而这已经足够让bambam在他身前颤抖着蜷缩了。  
“看来我不需要小心翼翼地拆礼物了，huh？”  
金有谦握住自己硬得发疼的老二，在bambam的惊呼下把它送进了那个一伸一缩的温暖洞穴。

他顺利地把整根老二都埋了进去。  
“你知道，如果可以的话，我真想就这样把你操上一整夜。”  
他把火热的吐息洒在bambam裸露的颈部。  
“你这会儿……噢天……不怕有人来……赏月了？”  
“噢，去他妈的……”  
金有谦开始挺动腰部，事实上他根本不舍得离开那个正在吸收着他的那个狭窄甬道，但他更乐于欣赏到bambam、刚才那个无法无天的小恶魔是怎么崩溃成一个只知道迎合和索取的小婊子的。

“你喜欢这个。”  
金有谦小幅抽插着，每一下都重重地撞击在bambam的前列腺上。bambam被他撞得贴近了栏杆，他一只手扶着摇晃的栏杆，另一只手握住自己硬得发疼的老二撸动着，前后袭来的快感让他几乎站不住脚。  
“天呐，就这样……”他脱口而出无意识地呻吟，“就这样，求你……老天……”  
对此金有谦永远只会顺从他。  
他加大了顶撞的力度。  
每一次抽出后再重重撞回去，他都能感受到那个精致的甬道在贪婪的吸附、包裹着他，这感觉爽翻了，金有谦确信他已经把bambam的腰掐青了一块但他现在并没空去管这些。  
他只想快速地抽出，再用力地顶入，最好能他们两个就这样持续到世界末日，保持着最亲密的相连姿势就这样死去。

“就这样……这太棒了！”bambam腾出一只手来把金有谦的臀部重重朝自己按着，“用力……就这样，噢天呐……是的是的是的是的！操！”  
金有谦几乎想要他妈的把身下这个人碾碎，随便是用他掐着他的腰的手还是自己的老二。他想要这个人永远这样属于自己，他妈的永远！  
他开始忘记一切顾虑，不管不顾地朝那个该死的小洞里撞去。  
这感觉太好了！  
他环住bambam的腰腹，让他跟紧密地和自己贴在一起。  
外衣的布料粗糙地擦着他们的皮肤但他们谁也不想管，他们只想尖叫、抽插、撞击，最好能够在最他妈棒的高潮中从此连在一起，像他妈的连体婴儿一样。

“操，bambam！”金有谦喘息着，他的脸上被汗覆盖着，连睫毛上都渗出汗珠，“操！bambam！这他妈的！”  
他收紧环绕在bambam腰上的手臂，bambam像抓着溺水中的浮木一样抓着金有谦。  
他们一同尖叫着，朝更深更火热更要命的地方撞去。  
“噢金有谦！别停别停别停别停别停……”  
他无意识地重复着，金有谦把脑袋埋在bambam的颈窝，不受控制地咬住了那片附着薄汗的皮肤。  
“噢老天！”他用力地拍上bambam裸露的、在月光下像颗他妈的珍珠的屁股，那里的臀肉颤抖着，伴随着bambam带着哭腔的惊呼，“你简直……不可思议……”  
“别停别停别停别停别停……求你……”

乳白色的空白逐渐侵袭了他们的大脑。  
金有谦扼住bambam脆弱的脖子，他们的体内流淌着同一股热火。  
在潮湿黏腻的肉体撞击声中，他们一起攀上了那个白茫茫的、充满了无数噪点的高潮。

***

他们保持着相连的姿势拥抱着，胸腔在以同一频率起伏。  
一声微弱的猫叫在他们耳边响起。  
但他们谁也不想挪动一根手指或者眼皮去让那个可怜的小生物走远点。


End file.
